The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Pulmonaria, of the family Boraginaceae, which originated as an open-pollinated cross between Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Berries and Creamxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,597 (seed parent) and an unknown pollen parent. This is known to be an outcross because Pulmonaria does not normally self-pollinate. Due to the fact that the instant plant and parent plants are of hybrid origin, no species designations are given.
This new Pulmonaria is a result of an open-pollinated cross of the aforementioned plants at Terra Nova Nurseries, Inc., in Canby, Oreg. The seed parent plant was retained to observe habit and to compare with the instant plant. The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Large flower size nearly 2 cm from petal tip to petal tip.
2. Silver spotted foliage.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.